The Glowing Moon
by J-awesomeness
Summary: The Lyoko gang, including Kiwi, are looking at the stars and moon. Yumi asks what everyone thinks the oon is made of and why it glows. ::A little bit of JxA::


**Author's Note: **So, I was at PA for a weekend and there was absolutely NOTHING to do. Internet wouldn't work, nothing on TV, and no games or anything. Ugh! So I went on my laptop in hope of getting internet connection for once. I didn't, so I started writing. I wrote two fics and this is one of them. Um, I actually got the idea from when I was visiting my aunt and cousins. I was with my cousin's daughter and sister and we were catching fireflies. Yay! It was so much fun! lol Anyway, Fiona (I hope I spelled that right. xD) a little four year old, was saying how the moon was made of cheese. And that it glowed because of fireflies. xD She's so adorable! Ad then I was thinking, "Hey, fic idea much?" xD So I guess that's why I wrote this. **Please review! **

* * *

**The Glowing Moon**

Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich sighed. Jeremie was saying something about the planets and moon making everyone bored.

"Hey, Einstein, this is supposed to be peaceful, not like school," Odd joked, making Jeremie blush in frustration.

It shut him up, which made everyone relieved, but then it was weird not having someone talk.

"So, what do you guys think the moon's made of? And what do you think makes it glow?" Yumi eventually brought up. Sure, it was random, but it gave evreyone something to talk about.

"I call it shouldn't be scientific! That makes it boring!" Odd yelled and everyone nodded. Well, except for Jeremie.

Aelita giggled and grabbed his hand. This made him blush which made Aelita blush which made everyone laugh at the perfect, cute couple.

"Well, I think the moon's made of cheese. And that it glows because of mayonnaise. But that's just me," Odd told everyone.

Ulrich laughed at his third grade answer and told everyone his. "I think it's made out of metal... painted metal. And it glows because of all the stars that fell on it. That's at least more realistic than Odd's, so you can't say anything... or not much."

Everyone laughed anyway, so Ulrich got frustrated. He clenched his teeth and growled, "Guys! Be quiet! At least mine made a little sense!" He turned a dark red so even though it was dark, people could still tell he was blushing.

"Calm down, Ulrich. Most likely we'll laugh at everyone's answer," Yumi informed. She turned to her side so he was facing a berry bush. She snatched a couple berries and put them in her mouth.

Aelita looked over at Kiwi, the Lyoko mascot, and smiled. He went over to her so she would pet him, and she giggled. Kiwi was adorable. After he walked over to Odd and jumped on his stomach, Aelita told everyone what she thought. "Fireflies. I think the moon glows because of fireflies. And that it's made of crystals. And that's part of the reason why it glows, too!"

She giggled at her own thought and everyone joined in. Well, Jeremie didn't join in. He was still thinking about what he was going to say. It was as if his world was revolved around science.

Odd popped a berry or two... or ten ino his mouth and coughed. "Odd! Are you okay?" Aelita cried, a look of concern on her face.

Odd got up and went near a lake to spit out the berries. "Yes, Princess, I'm fine. Just got some sour berries," Odd laughed as he was skipping back to where everyone was.

Everyone laughed at what he said and then it was silent for awhile.

"You know, Jim's going to be trying to find us in ten minutes," Jeremie pointed out, staring at his new watch he got from his parents.

Everyone groaned and got up. Kiwi yipped and jumped in front of Ulrich. "Kiwi! Move!" He shouted.

"Hey, Ulrich, don't yell at my little diggity dog!" Odd yelled, going over to pet Kiwi.

They all ran to Kadic except for Yumi, who went back home.

"My parents are going to kill me for coming home so late," Yumi groaned.

Odd opened the doors to the school and everyone ran in. Aelita went straight to her dorm, kissing Jeremie on the cheek. He blushed and Odd and Ulrich had to take him to his dorm.

"Night, Jer," Ulrich whispered.

"Yeah! Nighty night, Einstein!" Odd yelled. Then, noticing how stupid that was, he pushed Ulrich to the ground and ran so it looked like it was Ulrich.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, chasing him.


End file.
